When nothing else makes sense
by LovingBlackParadise
Summary: When a quirky new girl comes to forks she catches the eye of alot of guys but one smoking hot vampire doctor has caught hers. She gets wrapped up in the cullen family and forks. where Forbidden romances just come naturally. carlisle x oc
1. Stupid problems and sexy doctors

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight (sadly)**

**Except for quotes italics or thoughts. Oh and thanks to Cara who helped me think up stuff and to Courtney who is my beta and helped me rewrite and think up stuff too I love you both triplet love !!**

"_That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd be called something else."-16 Candles_

The smell of antiseptic hung in the air thickly, only making Raven add it to the growing list of things she disliked about the hospital. The pure white rooms that don't have windows, the florescent lights, how she got cut and was most likely going to need stitches, the fact that her sister, Kayla, was the cause of the cut. Before she could add more to her list the doctor walked into the waiting room.

With Raven's charts in hand he stepped forwards to introduce himself.

" Good afternoon Raven. My name is Dr. Cullen . If you'd follow me."

This guy was perfect. Beautifully pale skin, which seemed to shine in the sunlight, warm amber eyes that contrasted perfectly with his beach blonde hair. His hair was gelled back to perfection. It didn't stick to his head, it had volume. Even through his doctors coat you could tell he had an amazing body. Through his button up you could just make out a set of perfect abs due to the way it hugged his torso.

Dr. Cullen's eyes swept over Raven's hand to her chart twice before he spoke again. His voice husky, yet still as sweet and smooth as honey.

" So you've cut yourself and need stitches. May I ask what you cut it on??"

Blinking twice to regain focus Raven shrugged. " I cut myself on a knife, more specifically a box cutter."

Nodding he placed his clipboard with Raven's charts down on the counter next to him. Dr. Cullen reached out, gently grabbing Raven's hand in order to examine the injury. Before she could do anything, a gasp flew from her mouth. His ice-cold touch sent shock waves through her veins.

Straightening back up he spoke. " The wound is pretty deep and it would be a good idea to close it up soon as to prevent anymore blood lose." _Again with the velvet like voice. _Thought Raven, internally swooning

An hour and eleven stitches later Dr. Cullen was checking her temperature as a precaution. While doing so he decided to strike up a conversation.

" I have never seen you around before and this is a town where everybody knows everyone. Are you new?" His voice was so smooth and pure that it was beautiful.

_Snap out of it Raven he is your doctor and probably married and your jail bait… pssh like he would even go for me to become jailbait._

" No my family and I just moved in. it's very… rainy." Raven muttered. Dr. Cullen seemed to look up smiling at that.

"Yes it is." He said softly, smile still in place

"I'm used to it though. Living in Oklahoma it rained a lot. The weather was always changing. One day it's ice and sleet the next it's sunny and you're wearing shorts." While Raven explained she saw him glancing at her lips.

_Oh my god he's looking at my lips, no, no he's not. _Raven thought, recalling the year old spider bites to the right of her lips.

" You're into piercings?" he asked, his voice suddenly deeper, but she shrugged it off. Raven smiled at the thought of her into piercings. That would be an understatement. How many did she have in all?

" You could say that." Raven then proceeded to show him some of her piercings starting with the small ones in her ears. He nodded in understanding. She had two in her earlobes, two in the right cartilage and one in the left cartilage. He had apparently seen those kinds before so she continued. She stuck out her tongue, showing the barbell that stuck through it. When his eyes widened she smirked.

" Kissing can get a little interesting." Raven couldn't believe those words had just left her mouth. Right away she wished she could take them back. He smiled and she knew she wasn't out of line.

" I can imagine that you'd be attending Forks High School?" He asked looking interested in her answer.

" Uh… Yeah. I start tomorrow." She looked down at her hands, pretending to be interested. It was disappointing since the only person from Forks that she knew was .

" Ha. It's stupid. I don't know anyone but you from town. My first day I get hurt and meet the doctor. Great going Raven." Raven rambled.

Chuckling he spoke.

" My kids go there. You may see them." Kids? He had kids. All Raven's hopes and dreams had just been crushed. _I'm so fuckin' stupid, of course he had kids. And he probably has a gorgeous wife that helped make the gorgeous kids. Fuck. Breathe in, breathe out… whew. _

" Oh that's cool I guess that's possible. Or I can just walk up to them and be like ' Hey I know your dad," then walk away." Dr. Cullen looked her shaking his head while smiling.

" Although that's probably not the best idea on how to make friends. They'd probably just think I have mental problems." Raven saying that caused the both of them to laugh.

Suddenly the speaker crackled.

" Dr. Cullen you're needed in room 21. Dr. Cullen to room 21."

He sighed and looked at Raven. " That's my que. I hope to see you again just hopefully on better terms." As he said the last part his gaze fluttered to his hands while walking out the door. Turning he continued.

" And it's Carlisle."

Walking out towards the reception area, Carlisle took a peek at Ravens file. The one thing that stood out most were the words.

' **October 31, 2007. One son; Gabriel Andrew Lupie. Parents: Raven Elizabeth Lupie and Blaze Anthony Acerbi.' **


	2. Mean girls and cute babys

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything twilight (sadly) **

**Thank you **

**Except for quotes italics or thoughts. Oh and thanks to Cara who helped me think up stuff and to Courtney who is my beta and helped me rewrite and think up stuff too I love you both triplet love!! Ohhh and everyone who reviewed I love y'all so much. Here's a cookie **

- Chapter 2 –

"_**You are what I never knew I always wanted" **_

_**-Fools Rush In**_

A hand peeked out from beneath blood red and ebony black sheets as it felt about for the ringing alarm clock. Sleep hazed green eyes glared out from underneath the sheets and long red bangs as they peered about for the time. All that could be seen in the dark room was a sliver of light and the drizzle of constant rain. This was the day that Raven had been dreading; a new school, a new town, new life. It was horrific.

Getting up sluggishly Raven slinked towards the bathroom to take a shower, wishing she had taken one the night before so she could have slept in later. Approximately twenty minutes later, she emerged in a cloud of steam wrapped in a towel. Cursing quietly as she remembered that all her clothes were still boxed down stairs, she tip toed down the stairs carefully.

Finding the two boxes she was looking for she pulled out a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, a gray cupcake 'Love' tee shirt, black low cut converse and a black fleece zip up she went back towards her room. Dressing she headed back to the bathroom to quietly brush, dry and style her hair, and to do her makeup. Her makeup was simple; a thin line of black eyeliner, a dusting of white eye shadow, and clear cherry flavored lip gloss. Walking down the hall towards her son's bedroom she peeked her head in to make sure he was still asleep.

Seeing he was she sighed and walked towards him. Carefully removing him from the crib she placed him on the changing table. Putting him into a clean diaper, a grey thermal onesie and tiny jeans she admired him and how much Gabriel looked like an angel. Suddenly he began to cry, signaling that he was hungry. The only time Gabriel would willingly wake in the morning was if he was if he was hungry or if he wanted his mommy.

Picking him up for the second time she grabbed her cell phone, back pack and the diaper bag before heading to the kitchen. Placing him in his high chair she started moving about. A bagel was popped in the microwave for her, a bag of cheerio's was put together for him and a mix of apple juice and water was shaken. Packing everything away she slipped Gabriel into his mini Harley Davidson jacket. Her own was slipped on shortly after and they were soon on the road in her silver Infinity G35.

On the way to Charlie Swan's house Raven thought about the man who would be watching her son. Charlie was the town of Forks police chief who had shown Raven's dad around. When her father had mentioned the no babysitter dilemma Charlie had offered to watch Gabriel. Having thanked the police chief profusely, Raven smiled at the memory.

The Swan residence appeared cozy from the outside. There was a light beige clap board siding on the house that contrasted nicely with the deep maroon doors. A police cruiser and '53 Ford pickup were parked next to the green woods among the slightly cracked driveway. Gathering her things Raven walked up to Charlie's front door. Knocking twice she waited. The door opened to reveal a slightly aged, brown haired male who welcomed her in. Immediately a wave of warmth rushed over her.

Charlie stepped around her and walked toward the living room, Raven following with Gabriel still in her arms. The living room was quite cozy; it was like a bachelor cave with some feminine aspects here and there, such as the classic romance novels, bottles of nail polish and the uggs that were near the door.

"You can put the bag down on the coffee table, "smiled Charlie.

Doing so Raven still held Gabriel, shifting awkwardly. A silence fell over them that was only slightly uncomfortable. Something banging about on the second floor caused green eyes to flick towards the stairs. Vaguely Raven remembered her father mentioning that Charlie's daughter had come to live with him the year prior.

Charlie chuckled, "That's Bella, my daughter. She knows that I'm babysitting but not that you're his mother. She's about your age, too."

It was probably best anyways that people from school didn't know about her being seventeen with an almost two year old toddler. A light snore sounded as soft baby breath brushed Ravens neck signaling that Gabe was asleep. Shifting him so that her baby was being held bridal style Raven started rocking him gently.

"You can go ahead and place him on the couch," whispered Charlie.

Nodding the red head laid her son down, wrapping him up in his blanket.

"The last thing he ate was a handful of fruit loops in the car. In his bag are his Sippy cup of apple juice and a plastic bag of cereal. His teddy is in the bag too," Raven explained dropping a kiss on her son's forehead.

Continuing with her instructions Rae looked over at the cable box for the time. It was time to go. Thanking Charlie once again she went out to her car and drove towards the school. Right before she left Raven caught a glimpse of a brunette climbing the stairs, tripping slightly.

Getting to the high school and finding a parking spot was easy, it was ignoring all the stares and whispers that were hard. Forks High School was so small compared to her old one. Looking down at her feet slightly made her way towards the office. Numerous thoughts buzzed about within her head.

_Oh my god. What is it with everyone and staring at the new girl? It's like I'm some new toy. Maybe if I just close my eyes they'll disappear but with my luck I'd most likely trip and hurt myself even worse. _

She heard footsteps and she looked up and a guy was standing before her with huge glasses on and a stack of books in hand. She wished she was back at the hospital all of a sudden; thinking how it was better than here and it had a Cullen. _Oh Carlisle with his sparkling smiles and gorgeous eyes... No you have to stop you will never, ever see him again. If you know what's good for you, you won't._

"Hi I'm Nicholas; you must be Raven, welcome to Forks High School," Nicholas smiled and Raven noticed he had braces. _One more thing to add to the pile, poor kid_, _hey but you never know when he becomes 20 to 30ish he could become an amazingly hot attorney or something_.

"That would be me, the newest victim in the game of high school drama," Raven smirked.

Nicholas chuckled, "I'm sure it's not going to be that bad, everyone will love you."

Thanking Nicholas for his kindness Raven allowed him to lead her to the office to get her schedule. The office was full to the brim with students and teachers alike bustling about. Telling her to wait by the door Nicholas dove into the crowd head on in order to get Ravens schedule. Turning Raven looked down the hallway. It was empty, completely bare and empty. Raven felt uncomfortable and isolated all at the same time.

"Raven?" Raven looked up to see who was calling her name. The voices owner was a copper headed, pale, topaz eyed male around her age. He held a definite resemblance to Carlisle.

"Cullen?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. The boy smiled a crooked, yet attractive smiled. He wasn't a boy per se but after seeing Carlisle, a man, he was definitely still considered a boy.

"You've heard of us?" the teen asked causing Raven to smirk.

"Yeah, you're Carlisle's kid," Raven had a feeling that he would be confused about how she knew his father. She held her hand up as some sort of proof so that he could see the white bandage that was wrapped about her left palm. The Cullen boy just kept staring at her face as if trying to read her mind. A look of aggravation passed over his features. "I'm a little accident prone."

He chuckled briefly, "It seems we have another Bella on our hands." All signs of aggravation were gone.

_Is his Bella the same Bella? Does she know about Gabriel? _

"Bella ?" Her voice sounded curious. She immediately felt the need to meet this Bella girl. _Ah now that's a very dangerous combination me and someone else who hurts themselves on a daily basis. _

"She's my girlfriend, she moved here last year," At that moment it was obvious to Raven that she'd like to meet Bella.

"I want to meet Bella; I think we might have a lot in common." He looked at Raven for a couple seconds before he replied.

"I will introduce you to her at lunch." Raven smiled, she already had plans for lunch and school hadn't even started yet. Just as Raven was about to reply Nicholas came out of the office looking at her schedule.

"Hey we don't have any cla…" in the middle of the sentence, he looked up and saw the Cullen boy standing there. Nicholas dropped his jaw. Raven was surprised to see him looking so dumbfounded. She leaned over and whispered to Cullen.

"Does this always happen?" He smirked at the comment, nodding his head.

"All the time," he whispered. Smirking Raven watched as he started walking away.

He took a few steps before pausing, turning his head to look at her. " My name's Edward by the way."

She looked back at Nicholas and she noticed he was still standing there gaping.

"Oh close your mouth and get a grip." He shook his head glared at her.

"Edward Cullen talked to you." She wondered why it was so shocking but she let it go, she would find out soon enough.

"Yeah, that usually happens when someone opens their mouth. Vocal cords vibrate creating words," Raven said slowly, as if talking to a slow child. She knew it was rude and sarcastic but oh well.

"Yes I know, but Edward Cullen doesn't talk to people, none of the Hales or Cullen's do," Nicholas still seemed surprised.

"Really?" She was interested now. None of them talked?

"Yea, the only person they actually let sit with them is Bella."

"Who are the Hale's?" She looked at Nicholas questioningly.

"Oh Rosalie and Jasper Hale, They are the brothers and sister of the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of them. The Cullen's are brothers and sisters and the Hale's are biological siblings."

Raven wanted to know more about the family.

"Go on," Raven pressed for some more information on the family

"Well Dr. Cullen and his wife, adopted Edward Cullen; who you've already met, Alice Cullen; short little pixie like girl, Emmett Cullen; he is really muscular he's like a big bear, Rosalie Hale; model looks and is very snobby, Jasper Hale; muscular but lean and looks like he's in need of some pain pills."

Raven was surprised there were so many of them_._ Suddenly Raven felt stupid, five kids Carlisle and his wife had adopted, how she could have been so stupid thinking anything about the doctor she didn't know.

She had to admit it sucked, royally. The day went on, the classes were horrible and it was the same as back home maybe just a little smaller. Not that she thought it would be that much different, school would always school.

Raven was zoning out when the bell rang. She jumped at the sound. _ Finally, gotta get some food in me. Food, food, I love food, food is yummy food is great; food makes me want to celebrate. OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING. I MUST BE REALLY HUNGRY. _

Opening the doors to the cafeteria Raven rolled her eyes when everyone turned to her. The same thoughts that she had that morning about people minding their own business resurfaced as she hid behind her bangs.

She headed straight for the food line. Some girls got in line behind her and she could hear them whispering.

"_Do you see how every guy has his eyes on her; ugh I bet she is like a stupid whore or something," _A tall blonde-haired girl voiced. She was wearing a skirt that was so short Raven wasn't sure it should be legal.

"_She is pretty I will give her that, not like me obviously, but seriously what's with the piercing? Shouldn't she be like some little Mary-Sue with sweaters and stuff? I heard she was supposedly a Virgin Mary, clearly she's not," _This time the girl voicing her thoughts was a short brunette.

_Ha Virgin Mary, yeah, these girls have a lot to learn. _Raven was through the line and when the girls' conversation switched from her to the Cullen's.

"_Edward Cullen is so hot, Bella doesn't deserve him." _She heard a lot of these types of things since the school day had started.

"_UGH of course Rosalie looks like a goddess today. Why does she have to be so pretty? Ha I bet she cheats on Emmett all the time!" _Raven had no idea what these people were talking about. They didn't even know these people and yet they say these awful things about this family. Then again it was high school.

"_Who would cheat on Emmett? Scratch that, who would cheat on any of the Cullen's or the Hales?"_

Raven sat at the nearest empty table, not looking for company. Dropping her bag on the floor next to her she began to poke at the "meatloaf" that was on her tray. Hardly noticing the cafeteria fall silent she only looked up when someone cleared their throat gently. Every student, even some staff, was looking between Edward and her wondering what was happening. Whispers started to fly about and were no doubt about her. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Hello Raven. My family and I were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us," smiled Edward while looking directly at her again. Something told Raven that this didn't happen often.

"Why Mr. Cullen I would love too."Edward smiled his crooked smile, which she was sure made most girls swoon; she stood and put her arm in his like a proper lady. _ Oh yea, you see right girls one day and I'm already going to sit at the table. _As Raven was walking towards the Cullen table sheheard the blonde from earlier.

"Wow there goes another Cullen whore, I mean one day and she's already going to eat with them, ha, can you say prostitute? Sure hope they get their money's worth."

When Blondie said this Raven turned around slowly, and looked at the blonde who said it. Raven slowly and gracefully walked right up to the blonde strutting slightly, during this her light green eyes glazed over. The whole cafeteria went quite again.

"Did you just call me a whore and a prostitute?" The blonde looked at her friends, smiled and looked back at Raven.

"Yea I did, do you have a problem with it?" Raven's thoughts went back to Gabriel. If they had known, she had a baby when she was almost 16. She laughed at the thought. No one had a clue. Raven's eyes went back to normal. Raven looked back at the Blonde. Raven got close to the preppy girl and right into her face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a problem with that. But considering that it's my first day I'll let it go. The next time though, that you make a comment about me, the Cullen's or the Hale's you won't be so lucky," whispered Raven whose voice was deathly calm and even. No sign of emotion showed anywhere on or around her person.

Blondie nodded, noticing the murderous look that just seemed to pop into Raven's eyes. Turning on her heel Raven followed Edward back to the table, taking a seat in the spot in the space between a brunette, Bella and Edward.

"Guys this is Raven Lupie. Raven this is my sister Rosalie, my brother Emmett, my other brother Jasper, my other sister Alice and my girlfriend Bella Swan," introduced Edward.

They were all exactly how Nicholas described them appearance wise.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Raven sat down beside Bella, digging into her lunch. Everyone at the table just stared at her.

"Ok what's up, why are y'all starin' at me?" Raven looked around at everyone and saw the smirks and smiles. Raven wanted to kick herself, stupid southern drawl.

"Well I've never seen a girl eat like that in my life," Emmet voiced the reason why, topaz eyes shining in amusement. Raven blushed. Ever since she had Gabriel she has always ate as if she couldn't get enough. She had no clue why.

Raven turned to the girl beside her who she assumed was Bella. She wanted to know who the Preppy Blonde was.

"Hey, so you must be Bella?" When she heard her name, Bella looked toward Raven.

"Yea, I'm Bella." Raven smiled at her.

"So who was that girl who wanted to start something with me?" Raven smirked at the thought of the stupid and sluttish blonde.

"Oh well that was Megan." Raven turned around and looked at Megan and her minions. Bella noticed where Raven was looking.

"Brittney and Ashley, her evil cronies." Raven looked back at Bella and laughed. Suddenly the whole cafeteria went quite for the second time during lunch. She heard a small voice yelling something but she couldn't hear it very well as the voice got closer she could make it out.

"Mommy!" came the little and familiar voice.

Raven spun in her seat just in time to see Gabriel start to take a head first fall towards the floor. Behind him was the super sexy doctor. Everyone in the room gasped. A little preoccupied with the thought of her son getting hurt Raven bolted from her seat to catch him. His little body fell into her arms and she picked him up.

"Hello cutie," she smiled, "I know you're excited to see me but next time just walk okay?"

Gabriel looked up at Raven and just nodded. Raven bounced him a couple times and walked toward Carlisle. The whole cafeteria was still silent; every wanting to know what was going on. When Raven got to him Carlisle was smiling. Raven smiled back. However, there was something on her mind.

"Where is Charlie?" Raven was wondering why her baby sitter wasn't in sight but the sex god was. Raven wanted to kick herself yet again, she couldn't think like that.

"He got called into work and called to ask me to watch him on my day off," Carlisle grinned.

Raven nodded, only wishing that someone had thought to tell her.

"Well what are y'all doing up here?" Raven yet again noticed her southern drawl. Carlisle started to smirk.

"Well Gabriel missed his mom so I thought I would bring him up here to see you." Raven looked at Gabriel and smiled, he was a total momma's boy. He kind of had no other choice though. Raven took her free hand and grasped her dog tags. At her sudden movement Carlisle saw her hand.

"How is your hand?" Raven let go of her dog tags, looked at her hand, and held it out in front of Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed her hand to look at it. When he touched her she felt that shock again. This time she knew it wasn't the shock of his cold touch. She wondered if he felt it to. He looked up after a little while and she noticed his usually amber colored eyes were a bit darker. That is when she knew it wasn't just one sided.

She took back her hand and looked down at Gabriel. She looked over her shoulder at the Cullen table and saw that all of them had their jaws dropped. She just laughed to herself. This was everyone's reaction when they found out she has a kid. She looked back at Carlisle and stepped closer so that she could talk to Carlisle.

"Thanks for bringing Gabriel. Let's go over to the table, I bet everyone wants to know what's going on."

Carlisle just smiled and the two walked toward the table. The whole cafeteria was still openly gapping at them. _So, I guess it's not every day that a student has a kid and a sexy doctor comes for a surprise visit._

When they got to the table Emmett was the first one to ask the question.

"Raven, you have a kid?" With Gabriel on her hip she smirked at Emmett.

"No, Emmett what makes you think that?" Raven just smiled when the whole table started laughing at Emmett. Even Carlisle, he tried to cover it up but you could still see his shoulders shake slightly.

"Ok you guys this is Gabriel and he is one and a half." Raven tickled Gabriel with her free hand. Bella was the next one with a question.

"Were you the one downstairs that Charlie was talking too?" Raven knew it would come up she was just wondering when.

"Yea I dropped Gabriel off at your house this morning, Charlie and my dad were talking and so they worked out a plan for me and Gabe." Jasper was the next one with a question.

"So Carlisle, why are you watching Gabriel if Charlie was supposed to?" Everyone looked at Carlisle causing him to sigh and explained

"Charlie was called into work and asked me to watch him."

The whole table nodded in response to his question. Carlisle looked at the school clock. Lunch was almost over.

"Well it looks like Gabriel and I have to go its almost time for class." Raven kissed Gabriel on the forehead.

"Be good for Carlisle, ok Gabe." Gabe nodded and Raven handed him to Carlisle. Carlisle looked so good with a baby in his arms.

"I will come get Gabriel after school." Carlisle nodded walking away and Raven went to chemistry thinking about what would happen later that day.


End file.
